Tertukar
by Dorothy9413
Summary: Seandainya aku tidak bertabrakan dengan sakura-san ,pasti suratnya tidak akan tertukar. Hinata Hyuuga ingin memberikan surat cinta kepada Naruto Uzumaki pemuda yang tampan dan populer, tapi Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak Sakura Haruno yang kebetulan membawa surat yang warnanya sama dengan Hinata. /"sakura-san surat itu buat siapa?"/"Sepertinya suratnya tertukar"/First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Halo username saya Dorothy9413

Ini adalah first fanfic saya

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **~Hinata POV~**

Namaku hinata hyuga aku adalah gadis pemalu dan kadang-kadang pendiam, teman-temanku selalu bilang "kamu harus berubah hinata kalau tidak naruto tidak akan menyukaimu" begitu kata ino teman sekelasku, tapi sepupuku neji bilang "kamu gak harus berubah hinata-sama karena lebih baik kau menjadi diri sendiri hinata-sama". "Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada naruto?" tanyaku bingung "bagaimana kalau pakai surat cinta?" jawab sakura dengan semangat "surat cinta mungkin bagus juga ya" jawabku sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto namikaze adalah pemuda yang populer dalam sekolahku, aku menyukainya sejak masuk sekolah sifat semangatnya, rambut kuningnya, senyumannya, dan wajahnya.

0

0

0

 ** _Tertukar_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Warning: AU,OOC,Typo_**

 ** _Genre: Romance, comedy_**

 ** _Naruto milik kishimoto sensei_**

 ** _Pairing: naruhina_**

 ** _Rating: T_**

0

0

0

 **~Normal POV~**

"aku berangkat" ucap hinata sambil membuka pintu "iya kak" jawab hanabi adik hinata yang masih mengantuk "aneh kenapa kakak sudah berangkat kan masih jam 05.30 pagi" lanjut hanabi setelah melihat kakaknya menutup pintu. Hinata terus berlari sampai disekolah dan berhenti sebentar "akhirnya aku sampai juga sebelum ada yang melihat aku harus memasukkan surat cinta ini di loker sepatu naruto-kun" gumam hinata sambil berlari lagi , hari ini hinata membulatkan tekad untuk menyerahkan surat cinta kepada naruto. "Bruk" hinata tidak sadar bahwa dia menabrak seseorang , orang itu sakura teman sekelas hinata. "maafkan aku…." Ucap hinata sambil menundukkan kepala dan mengambil surat yang terjatuh dijalan , "sudah tidak apa apa hinata" sakura pun merespon "hinata tadi kamu lihat surat warna ungu gak?" lanjut sakura dengan pertanyaan "itu dia sakura" hinata menjawab pertanyaan sakura sambil menunjuk surat yang tergeletak dibawah pohon, sakura pun mengambilnya.

"sakura-san surat itu untuk siapa?" tanya hinata sambil menunjuk surat yang dipegang sakura.

"oh ini buat, SI BAKA NARUTO" jawab sakura "hari ini ada rapat osis jadi aku harus mengasih surat ini, kalau begitu aku duluan ya jaa" sakura berlari mendahului hinata sambil melambaikan tangan.

'hah~ untung aku gak ditanya buat siapa suratnya atau dia tidak memperhatikannya' ucap hati hinata yang terasa lega. Berjalan lagi raut wajah hinata berubah menjadi bingung untuk mengingat sesuatu tiba-tiba "Ah! Aku lupa mengasih namaku dalam surat" hinata kemudian membuka surat, tapi saat melihat isinya ternyata surat itu berisi pengumuman rapat osis.

"Su-suratnya tertukar" gumam hinata yang malu.

 **\Di tempat Sakura/**

Sakura berlari-lari sampai taman sekolah yang letak dibelakang sekolah, sakura berhenti sebentar dan duduk dibangku taman sekolah. Sakura lelah karena tidak bisa menemukan bocah berambut kuning yang bodoh.

"Sakura-chan !" suara yang didengar telinga sakura tidak salah lagi suara naruto.

"Naruto BAKA! Dari tadi aku mencarimu tahu!" jawab sakura dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Huh? Mencariku untuk apa?" jawab naruto santai.

"BUK!" satu pukulan mendarat dikepala naruto.

"KAU INI KETUA OSIS ATAU BUKAN SIH TERUS BLA BLA BLA" Sakura menceramahi naruto, sampai naruto bosan dan mengantuk.

"Ini surat pengumuman rapat osis awas kalau tidak datang !" dengan nada mengancam, sakura memberikan suratnya kepada naruto. Naruto membaca dengan teliti tapi kali ini tidak tahu kenapa sakura melihat naruto senyum-senyum sendiri ketika membaca surat. "Naruto apa ada salah dengan suratnya?" Tanya sakura dengan wajah curiga, "Tidak ada yang salah" jawab naruto dengan puas "apalagi dibagian aku selalu menyukai wajahmu,sifatmu yang kekanakkan,dan ju-"

"BETS"

Naruto belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi suratnya sudah diambil sakura dengan raut wajah yang bingung melihat isi suratnya.

'Waduh sial jangan karna tadi pagi aku nabrak hinata terus habis itu suratnya tertukar karena warnanya sama' ucap hati sakura panik.

"Sepertinya su-suratnya tertukar dengan hi-hinata…." Gumam sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

 ** _[To be Continued]_**

 ** _And_**

 ** _~Saya mau minta review anda sekalian~_**

 ** _~Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter1nya~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah chapter 2 sudah ada!

Maaf updatenya lama

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

0

0

0

 ** _Tertukar_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Warning: AU,OOC,Typo_**

 ** _Genre: Romance, comedy_**

 ** _Naruto milik kishimoto sensei_**

 ** _Pairing: naruhina_**

 ** _Rating:T_**

0

0

0

 **\Di Taman sekolah/**

"Sepertinya suratnya tertukar dengan hinata" gumam Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Huh apa?" Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Kubilang suratnya tertukar BAKA!" Jawab Sakura kesal. "Hah! Bagaimana bisa tertukar? Dan juga dengan siapa?" Tanya naruto kaget.

'Sial aku harus ngomong apa nih!' ucap batin sakura panik. "Sakura ingat kata-kataku aku ini ketua osis" lanjut naruto menatap tajam mata sakura.

"BUK"

Satu pukulan mendarat lagi dikepala Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto pingsan. Surat yang dipegang Naruto langsung diambil oleh Sakura dan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

 **\Tempat Hinata/**

Hinata sudah ada dikelas dan duduk di bangkunya, hinata khawatir dengan suratnya yang tertukar dengan Sakura. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika suratnya sudah dikasih ke Naruto-kun?' Ucap batin hinata khawatir. "Hinata" hinata mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, ternyata itu adalah Sakura.

"Untunglah aku menemukanmu, ini suratmu kan? Kalau dilihat dari bacaannya itu buat Naruto ya~" Sakura menggoda kepada hinata dan dibalas hinata yang mengangguk kecil karena malu.

"Jangan- jangan su-suratnya sudah di-dibaca oleh na-naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata ragu-ragu. "iya maaf ya Hinata" Jawab sakura "Ta~pi sisi baiknya aku lihat tidak ada namamu dalam surat ini"

'Iya ya aku kan belum menulis namaku' Batin hinata lega.

"Oh iya! Ini suratmu dan ini suratku" Sakura mengembalikan surat hinata dan sakura mengambil surat dari hinata. "Sakura-san dimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata khawatir, "Oh dia katanya mau bolos jadi aku biarinin aja" Jawab sakura bohong.

 **\Tempat Naruto/**

"Kusooo! Aku dipukul Sakura-chan sampai pingsan" Gumam Naruto kesal, "lagi juga hinata yang menulis suratnya kan, aku sudah tahu daru tulisannya yang kecil,rapih,dan lucu" lanjut naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan meninggalkan taman sekolah untuk menuju kekantin.

 **\Jam Istirahat/**

"Hatchi", "Hinata kau sedang bersin ya? Aku sarankan kamu harus ke UKS" Sakura khawatir ketika melihat hinata bersin. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok Sakura, sebaiknya kita harus pergi ke kantin sebelum kehabisan cinnamon roll rasa strawberry" jawab hinata memegang tangan sakura untuk berjalan cepat.

 **\Kantin/**

"Bagaimana bisa habis?" Tanya Hinata syok, "maaf ya, tadi ada satu lagi tapi diambil oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu" Jawab ibu kantin sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang duduk diujung dan sedang dikerumunin para cewek.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah saat Naruto menuju ke tempat berdirinya hinata dan sakura. "Ini" Naruto memberikan cinnamon roll yan dibelinya untuk hinata, "te-terima kasih..." Jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena malu melihat wajah Naruto.

"Dan ini juga, aku tunggu balasannya jaa" Setelah Naruto memberikan surat kepada hinata, naruto pergi meniggalkan kantin.

 **\Pulang Sekolah/**

"Tadaima..." Ucap hinata membuka pintu, rumah sepi sekali karena adiknya ingin menginap dirumah temannya, sedangkan ayah ibunya kerja diluar kota. Hinata langsung kekamarnya dan membuka surat yang diberikan oleh naruto.

 _To: Hinata_

 _Terima kasih atas suratmu hinata aku senang sekali!_

 _Aku ingin memberi jawabannya kepadamu pada hari minggu_

 _Apakah kamu punya waktu?, kebetulan aku punya tiket gratis_

 _nonton di bioskop!_

 _Tolong balas ke nomor hpku, nomornya 08167348XXXX._

 _Aku akan menunggu sampai tengah malam !_

 _Dari: Naruto_

Hinata langsung mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik, setelah itu mengirimnya. "A-apakah ini namanya k-kencan?" gumam hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

 ** _[To be Continued]_**

 ** _And_**

 ** _~Maaf ya aku Cuma membaca review kalian dan tidak membalasnya~_**

 ** _~Terima kasih untuk membaca chapter2nya~_**

 ** _~Maaf sekali lagi kalau kurang panjang wordnya~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semuanya! Chapter 3 akhirnya ada.

Chapter 3 ini final, tapi aku panjang kok wordnya!

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

0

0

0

 ** _Tertukar_**

 ** _Chapter 3 (Final)_**

 ** _Warning: AU,OOC,Typo_**

 ** _Genre: Romance, comedy_**

 ** _Naruto milik kishimoto sensei_**

 ** _Pairing: naruhina_**

 ** _Rating:T_**

0

0

0

 **\Rumah Naruto/**

Sehabis mandi Naruto melihat hpnya berbunyi dan itu menandakan ada SMS masuk. Naruto langsung membuka kotak pesan dan melihat pesan dari siapa.

[Nomor yang tidak dikenal]

Halo naruto-kun, ini hinata.

tentang jalan-jalan besok

Kamu bisa menjemputku di rumah

Jam 11.00, bioskop buka jam 12.00 siang kan.

Selamat malam naruto-kun.

Naruto langsung tersenyum gembira dan membalas pesan dari hinata.

 **\Rumah hinata/**

"Tring"

Hp hinata berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Hinata langsung membuka kotak pesan di hpnya. Ternyata itu pesan dari Naruto.

[Naruto-kun]

Selamat malam juga hinata.

Hinata wajahnya memerah lagi, lalu dia cepat tidur dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

 **\Paginya dirumah Hinata/**

Hinata bangun jam 08.00 pagi untuk memilih baju untuk pergi, hinata memilih kaos berkerah gambar kelinci dan juga blouse berwarna ungu muda, bawahannya hinata memakai rok sebatas lutut berwarna ungu. Hinata juga sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk naruto. Hinata tinggal menunggu naruto menjemput nya.

"Ting-tong"

Bunyi bel rumah hinata berbunyi setelah 2 jam menunggu, hinata membukakan pintunya, ternyata naruto sudah ada. "Ayo hinata kita pergi, tasmu berat seprtinya biar aku saja yang pegang" ucap naruto mengambil tas yang dipegang hinata dan langsung dimasukkan ke mobil. "Terima kasih Naruto-kun" ucap hinata menunduk. "Sama-sama, ayo hinata masuk mobil" ucap naruto tersenyum bahagia.

 **\Bioskop/**

"Hinata-hime tunggu disini aku akan membeli popcorn dan minuman"ucap naruto lalu meninggalkan hinata, hinata hanya mengangguk lalu duduk dan melihat punggung naruto yang menjauh. Tak lama kemudian naruto kembali dengan membawa popcorn ukuran large dan dua minuman yang berbeda.

"Ini hinata milkshake stroberri" ucap naruto memberikan minuman kepada hinata. "Te-terima kasih naruto-kun na-nanti akan kuganti uangnya..."ucap hinata yang masih menunduk

"Tidak usah hinata, soalnya laki-laki yang harus membayar semua biaya kencan"ucap naruto

Hinata langsung merah seperti tomat setelah mendengar ucapan naruto. Saat film sudah dimulai suasana menjadi hening tapi tidak bagi hinata, karena sekarang dia ada disebelah naruto dan itu membuat jantung hinata tidak bisa diam.

 **~1 Jam kemudian~**

"Filmnya bagus juga ya ada pesannya juga, iya kan hinata?" ucap naruto menengok ke hinata. "i-iya Naruto-kun" jawab hinata gugup. "Sudah jam 02.00 siang na-naruto-kun sebaiknya kita makan be-bekal yang kubuat"ucap hinata memberanikan diri. "Terima kasih hinata! Kau memang hebat ya hinata" ucap naruto mengusap kepala hinata dengan lembut.

 **\Taman dekat bioskop/**

"Hinata ini enak sekali nyem-nyem..."ucap naruto sambil melahap telur gulungnya lagi. "Na-naruto-kun makannya pelan-pelan" ucap hinata menyodorkan minuman kepada naruto. "Hinata-hime kau jangan seperti ibuku~" ucap naruto manja. "Ehhhh! Maafkan aku..." ucap hinata lesu.

"Hinata kamu tidak salah kok, tapi kayaknya kamu seperti istri sih" ucap naruto tersenyum.

"BRUK"

Hinata pingsan setelah mendengar ucapan naruto, tentu saja naruto panik sekali dia langsung menggendong Hinata dan pergi ke mobil.

 **\Rumah Hinata/**

Begitu sampai dirumah hinata, naruto menurunkan hinata di sofa dekat TV. Naruto menatap wajah hinata yang memerah dan itu membuat naruto menciumnya.

"Eng...aku ada dimana?" Tanya hinata memegang kepalanya lalu mengelusnya. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga hinata, apa kau sudah baikan?" suara baritone itu sangat terdengar jelas bagi hinata dan dia tahu siapa yang berbicara.

"Maafkan aku na-naruto-kun, aku pingsan di taman" Ucap hinata yang sudah duduk lalu menundukkan kepala. "Dan juga na-naruto-kun pasti ma-marah kan... iya ya naruto-kun pasti hiks membenciku hiks..." lanjut hinata menahan isakan tangisnya.

CUP

Naruto menghentikan isakan tangis hinata dengan mencium bibir hinata lalu memeluknya. "Aku tidak akan membencimu tenang saja, jika suratmu tidak tertukar mungkin aku tidak akan seperti, tidak akan ragu terhadapmu" Ucap naruto masih memeluk hinata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hiks... tahu itu surat dariku?" Ucap hinata memerah. "Ya iyalah aku sudah tahu dari tulisanmu yang lucu dan kecil itu" Ucap naruto.

"Aku kan ketua osis dan juga aku mencintaimu" Ucap naruto setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Hiks hiks" Hinata menangis senang karena mendengar pernyataan cinta naruto.

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi Hinata-hime" Ucap naruto mengusap air mata hinata.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Na-naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata memberanikan diri lalu menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto senang mendengarnya lalu memeluk hinata lagi.

 ** _[The End]_**

 ** _And_**

 ** _~Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu chapter ini~_**

 ** _~Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah penasaran sejak chapter 1~_**

 ** _~Maaf kalau ada kekurangan di fanfic ini~_**

 ** _~Tapi yang terpenting terima kasih untuk review kalian~_**

 ** _~Karena review kalian adalah ide untuk ceritaku dan juga penyemangat!~_**

 ** _~Walaupun ada yang bilang jelek direview, itu adalah penyemangat~_**

 ** _~Sampai ketemu lagi di fanfic selanjutnya~_**

 ** _-Eh? Tapi kok kayaknya mirip guru guy ya?-_**


End file.
